Garr9988
Just a Kid Garrett was introduced to Warehouse 13 by his mother who was flipping through channels. She was the first to know of the show in the family, but, ironically, Garrett became the fanatic. In fact, his first episode was "An Evil Within". He enjoys certain mainstream animated shows such as Steven Universe and MLP, as well as late 90s/early 2000s shows, mostly Disney and the occasional Nickelodeon show. It Is Exactly What You Think Yes, Agent Garrett was a self-insert. Garrett* (we'll use * to denote irl) knew that self-inserts were frowned upon in most other fandoms, but as long as nobody knew, he was okay. He took his personality, appearance, age, etc., and put it on a computer. In fact, the few ways in which Garrett differed from Garrett* was his newly developing backstory and his empathy (Garrett* actually has a hard time reading others' emotions correctly, and tends to actually get uncomfortable when they are brought up, as he doesn't really have experience with many problems of which to relate to.). Not to Self-Advertise This is his tumblr (don't worry, he doesn't reblog complete and utter NSFW. More along the lines of pleasantly underdressed from the waist up, and he ONLY uses strong profanity, as you may see, if there is an extreme, possibly life-or-death situation): http://garr9988.tumblr.com/ Twitter (he doesn't really tweet original stuff on a whim): https://twitter.com/ And Pinterest (there's some Warehouse 13 stuff there, don't worry): https://www.pinterest.com/garr9987/ He only uses Facebook to follow friends, and has minimal content on DA. His Soundcloud, where he creates playlists (currently they are primarily made up of Aivi Tran and Surasshu's SU music): https://soundcloud.com/user-257892767 A Little Extra *According to this test, as a God Tier, Garrett would be a Mage of Heart. His planet and t's quest are currently unknown, as is his Strife Specibus. **According to Pottermore, he is a Ravenclaw. **According to Pokémon - Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team (his first playthrough), he'd be a Charmander, though he always chooses a Water-type starter. **According to this test, his Avatar element would be Water. *His two current main Yu-Gi-Oh! decks are a modified "Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon" deck, or an original "Elemental HERO" deck. **He uses an apparently expensive "Royal Paladins" deck for Vanguard. *As a freshman in high school, for an English assignment, he was tasked with creating a superhero, including origin and individual stories. Taking the assignment a little too far, he created an entire world, with many heroes, villains, teams, and even a new planet and species. *His first cosplay was as a Warehouse 13 agent. *Most of his horror writing style is inspired by R. L. Stine's '' 'Goosebumps' '' and the works of Stephen King, and the world-building aspects come from '' 'Steven Universe' , '' 'Ben 10' '', and '' 'Mass Effect' ''. **Takes an interest based more on curiosity than actual association with modern fetishes, as they provide great material for stories. *While he has described Agent Garrett as omnitheistic (one who follows/believes in several/all other religions), Garrett* is starting to see himself as more of an Agnostic (one who believes there is a higher power, but is uncertain who/what it may be), but, due to being raised by semi-Christian parents who put ''no emphasis on religions, and since he believed his default religion is Christian, he uses the default word "God" when needed, although he thinks there very well may be more than one. **Experimented with several so called "Pagan" practices, including Kemetism and Hellenism, similar to Syncretism. *Garrett has created many OCs for many shows, books, and movies, other than Warehouse 13, as well as completely original characters, including: **1 '' 'Danny Phantom' '' ghostsona (See "Sebastion Breckenridge") **2 '' 'Steven Universe' '' Gemsonas (See "Carnelian" and "Benitoite") **1 '' 'The Haunted Mansion' '' ghost OC (A Spanish gardener who was impaled in the chest from, of course, stepping on a rake) **3 (working on more) '' 'Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus' '' "demi"gods (more on the story if you ask. Don't worry, to keep canon, its a minor AU) **1 work-in-progress fursona (it is a red fox, but other details are uncertain. Stereotypes mean nothing... almost). **1 phobia for Rebornica's '' 'Night Terror' '' series (See "Anginophobia") **Several monsters for a failed RPG psychological horror/religious commentary game **An entire world's-worth of heroes, villains, and an alien race **3 '' 'MLP: FiM' '' ponysonas ( "Manic Frenzy", his main OC, rather than a pony version of himself, and "Pure Thoughts" and "Lucid Dreamer", based on his sisters). **Is working on possibly creating a Turian and/or Salarian OC for Mass Effect. **1 Creepypasta "creepysona". ***Don't worry. No Sonic recolors, he promises. * Loves thinking up playlists for his characters and stories. Category:Wiki-goer Category:Site administration